Danny
'Danny (also known as Prophet of the Dark Gods and Bringer of Ruination to the Forum and Banned in all but six pubs, *guttoral spitting*) '''was the administrator and creator of the second community, he is from the cold void of dark space beyond the visible spectrum, currently residing in England. He was known for being a very ''busy person, rarely having the time to work on the site while it hosted the community. Appearance at Urealms Minecraft Danny entered the community by creating the community's first Minecraft server in November/December (''I'm not sure; I got involved in December 2010 and I'm pretty sure I joined around when the server just came out -Walrus) ''2010 at urealms.com. The server, called simply "Community Minecraft Server" was widely popular, went through several maps, and saw such works as the Prototower, Moss, attempts at Mineconomics, and a sky island capital. Chaos servers and one life servers also came about as more temporary matters. Danny spent time talking with Phat32, and the two of them quickly became friends due to their joint interest in computers; eventually Rob became interested in the growing popularity of the community Minecraft server hosted on his forum, and so contacted Phat32 about visiting it. Phat32 gave Rob administrator powers, with Danny's blessing, and he proceeded to mess with the inhabitants of the server. Soon afterwards, Danny's real life commitments became such that he was unable to continue running the server, and so he passed the hosting and the running of the server to Phat32. He later created a few more private and short lived servers during this time, but for the most part he vanished. Later, Danny began to collaborate with Rob on Unforgotten Quest - however this project was short lived as the two couldn't agree on the direction to take the game. Rob wanted to create an almost Pokemon-esk game, where as Danny was more interested in creating an RPG. Other Activity Outside of Minecraft, Danny did little with the Urealms community and was for the most part unknown; his few posts related to his server and video game programming projects, as well as posts in the Gaming General section of the site. Community Migration At the time of the Urealms End of Days, Danny was hosting a new Minecraft server and inviting old Urealms friends to join him in a small forum that he was experimenting with. Seeing that the former Urealms Community was planning to relocate in response to the End of Days, forumers asked Danny if they could relocate to his. The request was granted, and relocation quickly occurred. Since then, Geek2his site has seen several iterations and a fair bit of community drama. The URL shifted serveral times. Danny started off as a highly active and ambitious administrator. However, after the Red Moon incident, Danny for the most part vanished into the shadows only to do occasional technical work. On March 13th, 2013, Danny, urged on by Scythe, created a new and improved site and returned to normal activity for a while, before eventually closing the site forever. The Aneurysm After an incident in the 'My Kingdom thread' (a picture where you would edit in the pictures of real or fictional characters into positions of power in your fictional kingdom) involving Dusk and several other members, Danny locked the thread and moved it into an administrator board. Ibix then posted multiple threads on the topic and later the thread 'How not to run a forum' which linked to the main site. After which he was banned, then proceeded to make an alternate account to keep posting. This led to a ban extension and later into Danny shutting down the site saying the famous quote "Ibix is cancer." The final straw came when Danny was viewing a Skype conversation he was no longer in via his girlfriend - a member of the community had created a forum called d4anny15gay; this caused the immediate reaction of Danny shutting down the entire site; as he no longer felt he was the right person to run the community. At the time the Community was already starting to visit Mach Entertainment and discussions of merges were already occurring in secret between Danny and Recon before the incident, so the lost members found their way to Mach/Recon's website. Unlike The End of Days or Red Moon this incident hasn't been given a proper name yet. Return to Mach Entertainment In mid-2014, Danny made an account on the Mach Entertainment forum and rejoined the forum community. He cited his forgiveness of past actions by various forumers and wished to start anew with the community, to which everyone gladly accepted. Though his activity has been sparse, Danny is now on good terms with the community, and they with Danny. Second Aneurysm In April 2018, Requiem created a thread titled "Who we are as a community" in which a discussion was held over prior obnoxious behavior, including past transgressions against Danny. A consensus was reached that the community should make an effort to be less dickish. Surprisingly, Danny responded to this attitude shift with disdain, complaining that people hadn't made that decision while he was still the administrator. He also complained that people choosing not to use the word "niggerfaggot" anymore is a violation of his free speech. After having a meltdown on Discord, Danny decided to leave the community once again. He left the Discord chat and had his account on Mach Entertainment deleted. His current whereabouts are unknown. There are rumors that he's created a new forum, but little is known about this. Game Development Danny has involved himself in game development on and off for several years. A steam punk RPG set in space, is probably his biggest project. At one point, Danny recruited several team of community members (writing team, art team, etc.) for the game. The teams have been put on hold until each member has signed an intellectual property contract. No games have been completed as of this time. Status of the project is currently unknown.Category:FormersCategory:Forum Admins Category:Forumers